Formula 1
}}Formula 1 is the 38th episode of Season 3. Plot It's been a nice day, Oggy bring his float in the garden, seen here with a bag and a radio. He takes a woolen sock, jumps very high and knits the sock, but Jack pulls the float out making Oggy fall down on his back. Jack deflates the float, then he tells Oggy that he was participating in the Champion Chips, and his ranking place is 13. Oggy was surprised about it but went back to pump his float again. Then, Jack takes his cousin to the race, without knowing that the cockroaches are on the back of his jeep. So the cousins went to the race circuit. At the food stand, Oggy buys a snack, then Jack leads Oggy to his racing vehicle. When looking at Jack's vehicle, Oggy went amazed and his eyes dropped down on the ground. He puts his eyes back on and tries to climb into the race car but one of Jack's sidekick hit him with a wrench. He thought Oggy was an intruder, but Jack say his cousin wasn’t, so the sidekick said sorry to Oggy. When Jack and his partner are talking about the engine and car parts, Oggy feels bored. He sees some cheerleaders; (Oggy's grandmother and Monica in revised episode) and he wants to goes outside. But when he came outside, a race car crushes Oggy. Then the racer's sidekicks fix his car. Oggy gets up, but the sidekicks came back, fixing the car again. Once the sidekicks had fixed it, the racer starts his car again, rolling over Oggy. Then the camera moves to the cheerleaders hopping. Oggy takes a picture of them but he crashes into a sign that says only cheerleaders, no trespassing. This time, Oggy goes into another racer's team fixing the engine. One of the racer's sidekicks pulls the engine and blasts fire towards Oggy. The cockroaches laugh at him. Then Oggy noticed them but a car rolls over him. The roaches laugh at him again. Then in the garage, we see Jack, who is flirting with a woman; (Olivia in revised episode) and drinking his soda. Joey puts a sleeping pill in Jack's soda, making him fall asleep (with the roaches watching in anticipation), then the woman decides to talk with another racer. Joey and Dee Dee hide Jack and put the helmet on him to make everyone think he's not in the race. Oggy is sitting next to Bob, wanting to get his binoculars, but Bob doesn’t let him, so Oggy didn't mind afterwards. He watches his cousin in the race, but notice that the cockroaches were in the race in Jack’s vehicle. He was shocked, so he ran down the seats as the woman; (again, Olivia in revised episode) waves the checkered flag. Oggy tries to warn the racers that there were cockroaches in the race but the vehicles roll over him. He went into a pink car (might be the cheerleader's car), but the woman warns him for safety reasons, so she buckle his seatbelt and pat his head; (Oggy had to put his seatbelt by himself, then gives us a thumbs up in revised episode). Oggy then went into the race. The roaches trespass all the vehicles, making them crash all over the circuit, but Oggy follows them behind. Oggy tries to get Jack back but Joey presses the button that sprays water on Oggy's face. Oggy leads the race but ran on the mid-corner, causing him to knock over the trees, hurting himself. He grabs a tree to catch them but Dee Dee jumps on the car and throws the steering wheel away. Oggy was unable to control the car so he drives it by biting the remains of the steering wheel. Oggy is almost close to the cockroaches, honking the horn. Joey throws the helmet towards Oggy but he dodges it. Joey then toss almost everything in Jack's car to Oggy. The latter dodges almost all of them, except for a Xilam Animation paper. Oggy peels it off from his face, but with his fur left on the paper. Then Joey throws a wheel. The car dodges it and the wheel knocks over Bob. Oggy and the roaches are much closer to each other, then Oggy found a button. He asks Marky what is that button, Marky replies he doesn’t know, but Joey tells Oggy that he should try it. So Oggy presses it and the seat launches him up in the sky. The cockroaches laugh. When Oggy flew down, the car automatically moves by itself, blocking the roaches' way. A few minuets later, Oggy landed into the car and crossed the checkered line, placing in first. The roaches brake and almost "placed" in second. Jack wakes up once the roaches left, then the other vehicles passed over Jack, making him upset, frankly since he was ranked 13, which sometimes gives bad luck. Oggy receives his trophy and the woman (or Olivia in revised episode) brought him a champagne; (a bottle of green soda in revised episode). Oggy pops the lid and laughs, spraying the champagne over the floor and hitting Jack. Back in the house, a triumphant Oggy laughs at his trophy when he heard his cousin crying on the table. Oggy tries to cheer Jack up as the roaches laugh at him. Oggy then noticed them, so he smacked the cockroaches with a wooden hammer and shaped them like a trophy. Oggy then cheers Jack up. The latter became surprise when he saw the roaches his cousin presented. At the backyard, Jack furiously plays with a remote control car, which resembles the car Oggy drove, with the cockroaches tied on it. He then taunts at them. Then the camera moves to Oggy knitting a scarf, a happy ending of the cats. Gallery Formula 1 - Original Card.png|In original version Jack shows Oggy Big Formula 1 Champion Chips. Formula 1 - Original Lists.png|In original version Number 13 is red instead of blue, that means bad luck. Old Cheerleaders.png|Cheerleaders in old version. Oggy and the Cockroaches EP1952.jpg|A woman in old version. Assistance with Buckling.png|A woman putting Oggy’s seatbelt in old version. Vlcsnap-2019-05-21-19h14m51s296.png|A woman waving the checkered flag (Old Version) Formula 1 - Champagne Original.png|A woman holding the champagne. (Old Version) IMG_20190801_140214.jpg Formula 1 - Revised Card.png|In revised version Jack shows Oggy Big Formula 1. Formula 1 - Revised Lists.png|In revised version Number 13 is blue. New Cheerleaders.png|Oggy's grandmother and Monica as cheerleaders in new version. Olivia in Formula 1.png|Olivia in new version. Buckling by Himself.png|Oggy putting his seatbelt by himself in new version. Vlcsnap-2019-05-21-19h13m02s295.png|Olivia waving the checkered flag (new version) Formula 1 - Bottle of Green Soda.png|Olivia holding a bottle of green soda. (new version) Formula 1.png|Jack is crying. Videos References es:Fórmula 1 Category:Episodes from season 3 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)